Lets Jump off the Balcony
by Selena Style
Summary: The Sorato episode has aired and all heck breaks loose in the mind of a Taiora writer. What to do? Where to go? If you are experiencing these symptoms, please read. Contains adivce about how to convert to Sorato or to remain stubborn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

Author's Note: Ok, I watched "A Very Digi Christmas" and I went to spoiler sites . . . and this is the result. I also thought about how the characters would react to the fact that there future is very weird and how will fan fiction would change now, etc. Every author pretty much does one of these. And Mimato fans beware. Please read and review. 

A/N: For visual references, I'm a blonde with medium length layered hair, and my usual author outfit consists of dark denim flares and denim jacket with a t-shirt underneath. Just so you know. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There comes a time in every person's life where they feel they can not deal with the pressures of every day life. An individual believes they have everything under control until it shatters like china on tile flooring. This type of incident is commonly referred to as "mid-life crisis" for adults hitting their late 30s – early 40s. However, this can happen to writers . . . who are sixteen. 

As we zoom in on a little town, we come to an apartment building. It seems to be a lovely complex in a convenient location. But wait! Who is that standing on the ledge of that balcony down there? Who is that crazy enough to be putting themselves in danger like that? What sort of person is driven to that point? Well, I'll tell you. 

Me. 

I stand on the edge of my balcony in my metaphoric apartment in Odiaba. This is my haven where I come to be inspired to write. I become creative here and I find solace. I also find entertainment by watching Davis when one time with the laundry, but I won't go into that. Anyway, this is my sanctuary because I enjoy having a world that I can let my imagination sore. 

But that's gone now. Oh, completely torn away. I mean it's in bloody shreds (bloody in the British sense). So I stand prepared to take that leap in my alternative life style. Sheesh, I'm ok in the real world – this is just in the dramatic sense. Don't look at me like that! I'm fine! I'm fine! 

She's not fine. The Selena standing on her balcony is definitely not stable. I – her –we – damn it! Nothing's ok! Why am I even bothering to kid myself!!! I can't take it anymore!!! I need java!!! Just read ok! Third person, got it? I'm off to take a bubble bath and re-dye my hair . . . my roots are showing . . . stupid cheap ass blonde dye . . . (_stomps off to her room_) 

Selena stood on the fence of her balcony. Her feet on the iron rail as she looked over the side calmly. Her face set in a relaxed expression and her hands gently resting on the fence rim. This is the infamous plunge of one person realizing there is no turning back and the sun is setting for good. 

Demi-Veemon, Selena's glomporific-muse, waddles out of the kitchen carrying a platter of chocolate chip cookies he just made with Easy Bake oven (since he is too small to work the real oven), which he got from Selena has a welcoming gift when she stole adopted him from Davis. The blue digimon looks around for his blonde companion hoping to share the delicious goodies. 

"Selena!" called out Demi-Veemon in his usual adorable voice, "Selena!" The little digimon continued to wander further into the apartment. "Selena?" He scurried out forward as his eyes noticed the sliding door to the balcony was open. Demi-Veemon's eyes widened as he saw his friend swaying on the edge of the railing. 

"Nooooooo!" squealed the digimon rushing over as quickly as he could on his small legs sending his tray of cookies flying in the process. "Selena! Selena! Get down from there!" 

"I'm sorry little buddy," she replied in a low voice. Her gaze still focused on the street below. 

"But why?!" cried out Demi Veemon in distress. 

"Sometimes things just don't work out they way you planned . . ."

"I told you not to go to those spoiler sites!!!" he wailed "Why didn't you listen to me?! No one listens to me!!!" As the blue digimon began to fall apart in his sensitive state, the doorbell rang. The little digimon stopped crying and immediately trotted over to the door. Seeing as he couldn't reach the doorknob, Demi Veemon shouted out to the person at the door that the key was under the doormat. Seconds later, the door opened. 

"Davish!" cried Demi Veemon enthusiastically jumping up to the arms of his mahogany haired friend. "What are you doing here? I thought the contract stated you only had me if there was some epic battle or something, not on days ending in y." Davis made a noise in his throat. 

"Is it so wrong to visit one's digimon? Hmmm? I mean, you're my digimon." Demi Veemon folded his little arms and looked away miffed.

"You shouldn't refer to me as a possession Davish. I am thinking and feeling creature. You should respect me." Davis gave the digimon a sideways glance.

"She's been letting you watch Oprah again hasn't she?" 

"I'm just very sensitive." Davis rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever," he set the digimon down on the ground. "So where's the blonde?" 

"Oh yeah," the digimon replied motioning to the balcony. "She's about to hurl herself off into oblivion." 

"Bout time," drawled the boy walking towards where his friend had motioned. He walked on to the balcony and looked up at the blonde girl. "Need some help?" Selena turned her head over her shoulder and glared at Davis.

"I can jump off the balcony fine thanks," she sneered, "I don't need any help from you." She gave a sigh as she returned her gaze back to the horizon. 

"So . . . what's wrong?" said Davis, a tad uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Everything."

"Is that all?" Selena growled. "Look, things can't be that bad. But if you feel like hanging on the balcony all afternoon, have fun. I'll just go and pack up all your digimon stuff since you don't need it anymore." He walked out the door hiding his sly smile. "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 … 2 . . ."

"Davis!" Davis smiled broadly. She was so easy, like a book. Selena hopped off the balcony ledge. "There's no need to throw out my stuff yet, but if you want to . . . I mean I was almost done with that Dakari . . ."

"What?!" Selena gave the boy him a small punch in the arm.

"Gotcha." Davis grumbled as Selena moved towards her living room and collapsed on the comfy blue armchair. Demi Veemon hopped into her lap. 

"Spill" said the little digimon simply. 

"I can't go on writing fan fiction." Davis looked up from the floor where had been "disposing" Demi Veemon's cookies. 

"So?" he mumbled with a mouthful of cookies. Selena narrowed her eyes while Demi Veemon simply patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there. He's just an insensitive male." 

"Davis I can't go on writing fan fiction because . . . because," she began to stumble as the pain returned, "Everything got so screwed up!" She buried her face in her hands. 

"In other words," said Demi Veemon, "The Sorato episode." Davis nearly choked on his cookies and his eyes grew wide. 

"The Sorato episode? So soon? I thought we had more time! Oh crap! That means that stupid Tamers thing will kick in and there goes 02! I only had a fricken' season!" The young boy began to panic and ran to the phone where he frantically called the other digi destined . . . and some pizza. This was indeed an emergency. Pretty soon, the whole mess of digi destined were located in Selena's apartment. Selena barely contained her composure. 

"Ok what's our situation?" asked Izzy in a grave manner. Selena gave a sigh before announcing the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sorato episode has aired." There were numerous gasps and murmurs. Matt slightly paled and slouched into his seat. 

"H-how bad was it?" stammered TK his blue eyes wide opened in shock. 

"Not as bad as one might have thought. But Sora was definitely showing no signs of attraction in Tai other than friendship and was persistent in pursuing Matt. Now, Tai's actions/dialogue proved his interests in Sora romantically, but she . . . she brushed him off." The room was very quiet. 

"So that's it?" whispered Tai in a shaky voice, "After all that in 01, everything falls apart." Joe gave him a light pat on the shoulder. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be ok." Selena grunted an objection.

"Yeah, right in the show perspective, but not by the fans reactions." She moved over to a clear area of the room as Demi Veemon pressed a button lowering a series of charts from the ceiling. 

"Aw man, a presentation?" whined Davis. Yolie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hush you." 

"A fan fiction writer usually stays consistent with his/her preference in couples unless they admit to doing something outrageous for certain purposes. Now, for a while the common theme of branches set off a person's story. Taiora is usually the key element in setting up the series of couples. In almost every major epic like fan fiction, Taiora is the dominant romantic couple." She turned towards Demi Veemon with a chart in hand. He gave a tiny cough before consulting his notes.

"Why Taiora? Besides the point that we all saw Tai bawl his eyes out when Sora was captured by Datamon, there are several good reasons for Taiora. Tai is reckless and Sora levels him out. Sora needs to lighten up and Tai brings out her spunk. Their long childhood relationship and respect for each other. On a more technical note, their crests are passionate characteristics much like their personalities. Then we go into all those hints that are sprinkled all over 01." 

"The short Datamon arc were actually the first episodes of digimon I watched so it was kind of an instant thing to pair up Tai and Sora," added Selena. "To be honest I considered Jyora (Joe x Sora) as well as Soshirou (Sora x Izzy) before finally confirming my belief in Taiora." 

"Everyone needs to waver at some point," mused Tai. 

"As we move along," continued Selena, "Usually after Taiora comes Mimoe or even . . . Mimato." Everyone shudders. "Sometimes Mishirou or even definitely Takari." Davis fumed silently. "There is usually the dominant couple in a story line of them confessing their love and surrounded by a bunch of secondary couples or hints at couples the author prefers such as a pair flirting with each other or they are already hooked up. Sometimes Taiora is a secondary coupling depending on the author's couple preferences. Taiora is usual second to something like Mimato." Everyone shudders once again. "But like I said total personal opinions." 

"So what does this have to do with us?" questioned Mimi. "Or to be more specific, the Sorato episode." 

"My personal opinions in couples deals with what I observed as dominant references in the show. Its obvious I support Taiora (for reasons given), and I support Mimoe. When Joe and Mimi split up from the group pretty much settled it for me and at one point I did pair her with Izzy."

"Seems like everyone could pretty much hook up with Izzy," suggested Ken in his usual cool demeanor. 

"I'll get to that later," replied Selena with a grin as Izzy gulped a shifted in his seat. "Finally I close off my couples with a dose of Takari." She turned towards Davis. "Face it kid, I like you, but Takari is literally written everywhere. I think it's the only justified couple, such as 'His Master's Voice.'" Davis continued his fuming and face turned lovely colors of purple as Cody scooted away from him. "I do have couples I like, but know will never happen on the show such as Taito, Daiken, Kenato, or my personal favorite Junshirou." Everyone blinked and stared at Izzy. 

"Eh, eh ," chuckled Izzy uneasily, "W-where would you get a thing like that?"

"Oh Izzy you know you two would be so cute together," cooed Selena. Matt excused himself and went into the closet for a few seconds. Rants of "I'm free!" could be heard before the blond reemerged.

"Feel better?" asked Joe.

"Quite" replied Matt as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

"Why do author's have preferences for couples they know won't exist?" asked Cody curiously. 

"Oh, its for kicks and adds spice to a story," answered Selena carelessly, "Basically everyone has their own form of Mimato." The guests snickered in their seats. "Now if you try in some form to couple off characters following the story line, your usual formation is this: Taiora, Mimoe/Mishirou, and Takari. Matt is left free to be a bachelor, gay, or Mary Sued. Take your pick. So, if you write stories that follow the digimon time line or actions of characters – you're screwed." The digi destined nodded their heads in approval.

"You see," followed up Demi Veemon, "Digimon fans have been handed hints for a whole season and they have a set belief, so when something does appear that is obvious affection, it destroys the balance." He gave a sympathetic gaze at Davis. "That's probably why so many fans reacted so harshly towards you Davish. You displayed a form of love for Kari thus disrupting the Takari balance that had been established in the minds of some many fans. That and the fact that you're a so called Tai wannabe." And a panty theft someone coughed. "Same goes for Jun and her – ahem – liking for Matt, however how many fan girls wouldn't kug Matt on the spot of they had the chance?" Selena whistled not looking at anyone in particular. 

"So violent fan reactions usual occur because of a change in the system?" asked TK. Selena nodded. 

"I believe so." Davis smacked himself in the forehead. "Hey don't be too hard on yourself, the fans get to see you in a differently light with the whole DNA Digivolving thing. I think perspective changed drastically ever since Ken fell from being the Digimon Emperor." She returned to her charts. "So now that we have a usual set of standards, when something changes its hard to tell that to a fan."

"Tell it to the Mimatonians," snickered Tai. Giggles ensued. 

"Yeah, well and that's why I'm prepared to hurt myself on my balcony," said Selena, "I felt that I couldn't continue writing any romance in my adventure story with my choice couples because they conflicted with the show thus conflicting with the characters." 

"Then you have your perspective of the idea of 'fan' all wrong," stated Yolie matter of factly. "You're allowed to twist a show to a certain degree. That's why its fan fiction. There's that freedom of creativity."

"But all creativity has to have some level of proof of substance that follows through with an author's choice in coupling or plot line. Which character gives the final blow, leadership, who's the villain, etc." argued Selena. "Although I do have to agree with the fun and creativity. That's why there's humor stories or romantic comedy fics circulating. People enjoy bizarre situations." 

"I'll call Sorato bizarre," muttered Matt. 

"Speaking of Sora," said Tai, "Where is she?" Indeed the red head was no where present. 

"Yeah and speaking of the pizza I ordered," said Davis, "I'm starving! It should have been here by now." Then the doorbell rang. 

"Key is under the mat," shouted Demi Veemon. A few seconds passed once again before the door creaked open. 

"Sora!" cried all the voices in the room. Yes, the girl known as Sora emerged looking quite shaken as she slowly made her way to the crowd of people in Selena's living room. 

"I – I kind of forgot where I was going and . . . then there was some noise . . . " she had dark circles under her eyes. 

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Tai as he and Joe assisted the girl to lie down on the sofa while administering a cold compress to her forehead. 

"Character Conflict," answered Mimi to the shock of everyone. "I've had it before, but not nearly as bad as Sora. It occurs when a character is being jostled around after a common line is set. It used to happen to me mostly if there are Mimoe, Mimato, Michi, Mishirou type things occur. I hardly ever get a set place in a story. Sora usual is set in one way, so when something like this Sorato thing occurs, things can get a bit messy." Mimi tossed her pink hair behind her shoulders. "Besides, she has to deal with fan girls." Matt shivered inwardly. 

"Those merciless cold blooded beasts!" the blonde boy whimpered. The other boys nodded understanding his pain. 

"Matt," questioned Selena, "Would you care to elaborate?" 

"Whatever." 

"Thought so."

"A fan girl," began Matt, "Usually attaches herself to a male in a series and becomes a hard core fan." He smirked. "I am usually that male. Tai, Izzy, and strangely enough Joe (who ranks pretty high with many fan girls) also have mobs of admirers. Not so much TK, probably due to fans seeing him as a little kid followed up by his instant pairing with Kari. Davis is also a favorite and my pretty-boy competition Ken are new fan girl targets." Matt gave a glance over at Cody. "I'm afraid you haven't made the lists of any fan girls or couplings for that matter, probably because of your reserved nature and age."

"I've actually read a Miyori (Yolie x Cody)," added Selena. 

"There's hope for me yet!" cheered Cody. Yolie grimaced, but then reminded Cody of his hug scene with TK and the little boy returned to his quiet state. 

"Now Sora's fate goes as follows. She will most likely be loathed (if not already) by Matt fan girls and her character will be condemned to humiliation in fics," informed Selena. 

"Just because she baked Matt some cookies?" asked Tai wide-eyed. 

"It really isn't fair to the character," finished Selena, "But what I don't understand is why people had hated her previous to 02. Many pro-Taito fans saw Sora as a threat to their couple, so took action against her. And a top reason for dislike against Sora is her personality."

"What?"

"I don't get it either, but this is what I can muster. They see Sora as bland and emotionless; no reactions. I think what has been titled 'motherly' is taken for granted and seen as something completely different. Depends on personal reaction to her character in general. In my opinion, Sora is your typical straight man – er straight woman. Meaning, she's the one who will hold the ground with rational decisions and do what's deemed as 'right'. The sensible one." Demi Veemon continued.

"Characters are given titles. Tai – the leader, Matt- the rebel, Sora – the motherly girl, Izzy – the smart one, Joe – the worry wart, TK – innocent, Kari – wise beyond her years. Now Joe and Izzy can also be deemed straight men type characters, but with Joe's continuous allergies and pessimistic comments, he's more of a comic relief much like his digimon and Izzy is somewhat kept in a different category. Probably due to his intelligence."

"So," concluded Selena, "Fan girls already with their fixation on Matt plus Sora's advances create hostile conditions in fan world." She sighed for the third time that day. "Things are screwed." 

"Then what's the next step?" pried Davis. 

"You find a way around your delemma, if possible," mumbled Selena – obviously not too thrilled with her idea, but nevertheless a solution. "You can convert or continue writing with your pick. I've noticed that Soratos have picked up drastically since the fateful episode was announced and has officially aired in the states. People are trying to commit to a set couple and I applaud them for doing so." Then she got up and walked over to the balcony to resume her original plan of jumping off. "But I'm stubborn so tootles." 

"Hey!" shouted Davis in protest, "Isn't that being cowardly or somethin' . . ."

"I'm not one to go against the show."

"Aren't there an alternatives?"

Silence. 

"Hello?!"

"Aw man, did she jump?" asked Matt slightly annoyed. 

"Ewww, I don't want to think of how she landed," whined Joe turning green. 

"Someone go find out if she jumped or not," said TK. 

"I'll do it, I'll do it," muttered Yolie as she made her way over to the window. "Hey she didn't jump!" Indeed Selena was not a cement pancake, but siting on the edge of the balcony in deep thought. 

"I've got it!" she exclaimed as she marched right back into the living room.

"So you're not going to jump?" questioned Tai. 

"Nope, I think I've found my way out of this whole messy Sorato business." 

"You have?!" shouted Matt griping the edge of his seat and hoping for a miracle. 

"How did you come up with the idea?" asked Izzy. 

"Davis gave me the idea." 

"Davis?!" echoed the room and then immediately busted up laughing. 

"No seriously, who gave you the idea?" giggled TK. 

"Aw come on you guys, Davis bashing is out now," informed Selena. "He's ok. People like him, I like, Ken likes him . . ." All eyes fixed on Ken. Ken gave a nervous smile and began tugging at his collar uncomfortably. 

"I-Is it h-hot in here?" he stammered. 

"Ken you like Davis?" exclaimed Yolie becoming red in the face.

"O-only as a f-friend . . ." Someone muttered something about Kenato and a cough here and there about Kenkeru. 

"Well, the point is I think I have a plan or as Davis stated an alternative to Sorato," finished Selena. 

"Which would be . . ." prompted Matt. 

"I'll ignore it." Everyone nearly fell out of his or her seats. If Selena weren't the author, she would have been severely hurt by now. "I know, I know, but really I still support Taiora and nothing can ever change that because I didn't see any big hints that would lead up to the final moment in 02." 

"But there were some 'so called' hints in 01," pointed out Mimi. Selena nodded in agreement. 

"I can see why people would support Sorato, but I think you have to dig fairly deep to find them. Not as deep as Mimato, but deep enough. Most of them, from what I have observed, during the Dark Masters arc where Sora tells Matt she/we- as in the group (I can't remember) believes in him when Matt went to go find himself. Also, when Matt makes his two second appearance and destroys Puppetmon, Sora says thanks and Matt blushes."

"Another hint is in the episode of the Crest of Friendship," continued Demi Veemon, "Sora falls down that hole of darkness in the heart . . . blah, blah, blah and Matt pulls her out. But Joe was there too, and that really could have been anyone since Matt is the bearer of the crest of Friendship and he would pull them out." 

"Yeah, so," said Tai skeptically, annoyed at the fact that there are any Sorato hints to start with. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the point is that there is some form of proof for Sorato so an author who is considering converting to Sorato would have something to work with. In my opinion, Sorato is better than Mimato, but I would accept Taito before Sorato. So, after saying that, there are some reasons why Sorato could work." Tai muttered something incoherent as Demi Veemon returned to his clipboard. 

"Sorato: Hey it's better than Mimato." He gave a small cough. "The most classic reason that has been observed is Sora has the crest of Love and Matt has Friendship, thus Love and Friendship goes together. But as we go into the characters themselves we see Matt – the rebel, alone, no one cares for him, etc. Sora – cares for everyone, needs love herself, etc. The two would bond together each having someone to live for and be emotional for . . . sappy stuff. Or another top favorite for Sorato is, the author hates Tai and doesn't want to see Sora with him so they stick Mimi with him or leave him as a bachelor." 

"Michi!" fumed Mimi before glomping onto Joe's arm. The older boy didn't seem to mind. 

"So," interrupted Selena, "Sorato has some level of substance, but that's not the real problem." 

"Oh?" snapped Tai.

"Worse. W-we . . ." she began to break down. "We loose a bishounen!!!"

"Bishounen," piped up Demi Veemon, "Is a very, very attractive anime male who is worshipped by fan girls who build web shrines to him and pine their silly little lives over him."

"Matt is the top bishounen in Digimon," informed Selena while the other males grumbled, "But Ken is a very close second followed up by Tai. Which brings me to my next point: Mary Suing. If you girls out there don't feel like playing home-wrecker by having your character swoop in and save Matt from mean ol' Sora, there are other options. And this option I call . . . Tai."

"Me?" the big haired boy gaped. 

"That's right," answered Selena, "You are a bachelor and have a child. An ex-Matt fan girl could fix herself up with you, Joe, or Izzy or even Davis, Cody, or TK (although a bit strange in my opinion). Or even if they are very desperate – Michael or Willis . . . but then its just plain weird. I find it ironic that the two most pursued males, Matt and Ken, are the ones who are married." The guys sniggered while Matt and Ken grumbled. Yolie beamed in delight as she daydreamed about her sorry housewife future as Mrs. Ijjijoji (however the hell you spell it). "Actually I was a Tai fan girl briefly."

"You were?" 

"Yup," sighed Selena dreamily, "But that's before I saw . . . sigh Yamato. Yamato and his gorgeous blonde locks gelled to perfection. Yamato and his azure eyes. Yamato and his angst. Yamato and how cutely he protects TK. Yamato looking damn fine with that guitar. Yamato and . . ." Selena realized her audience fell asleep, except for Matt because his ego was being inflated. Selena then got a stick and prodded Davis awake, his loud voice would wake up everyone else. 

"That it then," muttered Davis. "Ignore it and go on writing Taiora, huh."

"I might try a Sorato, but that depends on my mood and if I feel I can write their characters accurately falling in love or on a date." 

"Then what the heck were we needed for?!" shouted Tai exasperated. 

"Torture I suppose, but you needed to know," said Selena, "Every fan author views the characters differently and it effects how they are written in a story. If an author changes something or elaborates a story, the characters are effected." Selena looked at her audience. Each person seemed to be taking the news ok, except for Sora, but that was because she was still under the medication Joe gave her for her Character Conflict. "So?" 

"So," said Matt standing up along with everyone else, "I think we'll be jumping off that balcony with you." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well good fan fiction authors – be strong. If you are a Sorato fan, power to you, you were right (but like hell I'll admit it . . . wait a sec, damn!) Taiora fans – keep writing!!! Tai obviously wants to be with Sora!!! Love triangles!! Love triangles! ahem Mimato fans . . . no comment, but my apologies if I offended you. Anyway, the last episode should be coming up, sniff sniff and I'm sure most of you know the digi destined's stupid jobs and how Ken and Yolie also end up together. I have also heard rumors though that Matt and Sora _were_ married and now divorced, but that could just be a rumor. From a picture (go to the Lost Temple of Ishida) of all the digi destined together with their kids, it looks like Sora and Joe are together and Matt and Tai a couple too. Same goes for Mimi and Izzy (Mimi looks fab I have to say). Why no Takari or Dakari is beyond me. So, keep writing – I mean it is fan fiction after all and just be creative. Thanks and please R&R!


End file.
